


Very Unexpected

by ShittakeRamen12



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/F, F/M, GP, Smut, a pinch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer end of '79 was full of the end of marriages and the beginning of new chapter in Trina and Susan's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Swingtown or its characters. I just use them for entertainment sake. I just finished the series a few weeks ago and I had to write a fic about it. Three-Shot. Please R&R.
> 
> P.S. Warning GP because I can and I wanted to try it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Swingtown or its characters. I just use them for entertainment sake. I just finished the series a few weeks ago and I had to write a fic about it. Three-Shot. Please R&R.
> 
> P.S. Warning GP because I can and I wanted to try it out.

Susan Miller liked to think she was a pragmatic sort of women whom had a friend of a similar mindset, two wonderful kids, and a great husband. That all changed in the summer of 1976 after her husband got promoted and the moved to the richer side of town. It was hard at first to pack their belonging and move away from a house they had spent ten years in making memories with their neighbors ad friends Janet and Roger Thompson. The hot summer breezed carried with it the promise of new adventures and change as the drove away from their old house to their new one.

The kids settled in rather quickly making the move less stressful then it could have been on Susan and Bruce. They fought still about things in their marriage that was going wrong. The move couldn't change that, if anything it made it more glaringly obvious to Susan that she should have called it quits with Bruce long before BJ was born. They had been so young after all and she had been exploring her intersexuality with Bruce before their daughter come into the picture. That had been something with her having gotten a third party pregnant and Bruce thinking he had to do the right thing by her.

Susan figures if she had chosen different with Laurie she would have been fine. She was a college graduate after all even if she didn't much care for politics like her seventeen year old daughter did. Being a house wife had made her numb and Bruce was a very old fashioned kind of guy when it came to gender roles. But Susan was special and she had always been special. The sad part is it took one single night with their swinger neighbors the Decker's for Susan to finally realize that. They'd connected in a way they hadn't since Laurie had been born and it was amazing. Susan felt like she was almost back to her old self again.

It was only good luck and a great amount of alcohol that they didn't have to explain Susan extra part. Plus the lights had been dimmed so that worked in the Miller's favor. Susan looked at her new wall paper with a frown it would have to do for now. She didn't really want to think about how everything was coming to its peak racing against the last month or so of summer. Roger wanted her and she wasn't going to deny that she was attracted to the sweet understanding man. She valued Janet's friendship more then whatever was happening between her and Roger and after a moment of weakness with a kiss she swore off everything Roger related.

Things were changing again her baby girl was leaving to explore the world dealing with her ex-boyfriends abandonment the best way she could. Bruce had been oddly obliging when Susan asked for a divorce and the new house while Bruce bought an apartment in the city closer to his work. Janet wasn't talking to her after finding out about the whole "Roger losing his job " thing and their friendship was non-existent. The closing of the summer of 1976 marked the independence of both Susan and Janet from marriages that had been unhappy from the start.

Susan was grateful she only went to talk to Roger in the hotel the night before he left for Cincinnati. Emotions had been high but Susan was use to being better controlled. She had already lost what she thought was a perfect life to an ongoing divorce and an ex-best friend. Even if Janet would never know it she wasn't going to betray her trust by sleeping with Roger. That night all they did was talk about his new job, her next moves, and the divorce he was going to mail Janet after he got settled in Ohio. Susan left early in the morning after seeing Roger off. The sun just starting to come up as she pulled into the drive way of her lonely house.

Trina Decker is standing on her front stoop coffee and a muffin in hand as she get out of her car.

"I thought you could use some breakfast and I don't really feel like eating alone with Tom flying out to Tokyo this morning." she says as Susan opens the door.

Susan follows Trina as she leads the way to the dinning stoop in the corner of the kitchen with the ease of someone who's lived in the house a long time. The red head figures that over the last two months she's been over here enough to know where everything is. Trina gets two cups out to pour the coffee in and a plate and butter for the muffin. Susan just watches in silent amusement as Trina goes about setting the small breakfast in front of her. She takes a moment to observe the fact that Trina is wearing pants which is something she rarely does.

The bellbottoms hug her hips and bottom nicely causing the red head to blush lovely shade of pink across her face and kneck. Trina gives her that knowing smirk and slides next to her on the bench in the corner of the kitchen. Susan split the muffin in half intent on sharing her breakfast with Trina. After a few minutes of chewing and sipping coffee Trina speaks into the comfortable quietness of the kitchen.

"I'm asking Tom for a divorce." she says in a tone best used for talks about the weather.

Susan blinks and almost chokes on her coffee.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

Trina turns in her seat to look at her fully.

"I am asking Tom for a divorce. I love him with all my heart but we have changed... and no this isn't your fault. This change was a long time coming. Besides his crazy travel schedule I have this unborn baby to think about. I didn't know how much I would love this miracle growing inside me till it happened." Trina says looking Susan in the eye.

Susan grabs Trina hand on the table in a gesture of support and comfort.

"What will you do though? You have a house with Tom and this whole life with him." she says.

"Also should you be drinking coffee right now." Susan adds.

Trina squeezes Susan's hand softly before responding.

"The day you moved in we had just finish up a threesome with a young flight attendant. It hit close to home for me because it was how I met Tom and he had been in a relationship at that time. I was a free spirit and was raise to be independent and secure in myself so after marrying Tom and quitting flight attending I had some money saved up. After a few wise investments I was well off enough to live comfy as a stay at home wife. Granted without the money I had Tom made a good check as an airplane pilot. That is where I draw the line though. His money is his and my money is mine. Then there is the money we've chosen to combined for certain things. It keeps us from arguing about money." she explains.

Susan moves to put the dirty dishes in the dish washer as Trina makes her way to the living room. She follows Trina after she starts the cleaning cycle. Trina is curled on the couch the tv turn on and playing the background. Susan sit down next to her.

"I knew what I was getting into when I married Tom and I thought we had a good thing going. Maybe we did and would have continued to if not for the baby. I just want something different now at this point in my life. I don't want to be unfair to Tom. He likes the women and to party, I have always understood that. I'm growing past that and I want more out of life, women are becoming more independent and free. I want to be apart of that." she says.

Susan gives Trina a smile amused smile.

"Trina you were never an ordinary house wife and in the short time I've known you, you have been nothing but a strong independent women. There's no need to get on the progressive women movement wagon because your driving the wagon." she states.

Trina laughs.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better Susan." she says patting the red heads arm lightly.

Susan is a lot of things but she isn't oblivious to flirting. Okay so maybe that first night she hadn't known she was Trina's prey but after two months she likes to think she knows Trina pretty well or well enough when it comes to flirting and sex. Right now however Susan was very curious about what Trina was playing at.

"Trina dear I am afraid that if you keep being so touchy feely I may have to kiss you." Susan states her gaze challenging.

Trina smiles her pat turning into a caress.

"I wouldn't mind it to much if you did kiss me." she reply's.

Susan moves forwards placing a gentle but firm kiss on Trina's plump lips. The taste of coffee and the muffin they ate earlier leaves traces on Susan tough as she swipes her tough gently cross Trina's bottom lip. Trina is more than happy to let Susan deepen the kiss her hands going to hold the red heads face. Needing air the two women break apart breathing heavily. Trina lips or swollen and Susan face is flushed pink. They stare at each other for a few minutes. Trina breaks the silence.

"I should go I have some things I need to do. I promise I'll call you soon okay Susan." Trina says as she runs out the house like the hounds of hell are at her feet.

Susan blinks.

Well damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Swingtown or the character thereof. One with the story.

Susan was sulking mentally it had been a few weeks since Trina had come over and they had kissed. She was trying very hard not to march over there and see if Trina was still alive. Which was silly because she had called as promised though it was a short and to the point. In the mean time she had reach an understanding with Janet and they were on speaking terms again. Everything was settling nicely as the month of August came to an end and Susan began developing a business idea that would change the way mother's connected with their children. She was still working on the name, at the present moment it was a toss up between "Mother's Time, Mom and Kid, and Mommy and Me".

Janet had loved the idea and promised to write about it as soon as Susan go it going. Susan had limited funds but she made up for the small starter cost by using the space in her home. She already had the rooms she would use squared off from the rest of the house. She hired three interns who were going to school for child development and made friends with a child physiologist to really make her business legit and mean something. Susan wanted Trina in on her business venture. Or at the very least the name of her interior decorator.

Susan had been thinking about the kiss for ages and of Trina very naked body. She had plenty of memories to work with from their time together that first evening. The cold showers and lotion was getting a bit repetitive and boring. She could still work yes but she was on edge. It was getting so bad that even Janet suggested that she may need to get "laid". The red head didn't know where to start. She hadn't been in the dating scene in a very long time. It had been even longer since she had a one night stand. Luck however seemed to be working in her favor as an invitation to a swingers mixer at the Decker's arrived in her mailbox the following morning.

At this point Susan hadn't seen either Decker in three weeks. She didn't know if they were giving their marriage one last shot or if that kiss was just Trina being hormonal. These thoughts weren't stopping her from attending the party that evening. Susan spent the later half of the afternoon getting ready for the party having applied tastful simple but elegent make-up and choosing a Grecian up do for her hair. Her dress was a nice shade of royal blue that brought out her green eyes and red hair perfectly. She didn't want to brag but she looked really good and the dress served two purposes.

The first was that it made her seem tall and slender as it was a very flattering cut and secondly it was flowy enough to hide her if she become aroused in a room full of people. No need to give people a free show. With her mind set on finding a nice willing women to fool around with Susan made her way across the street a bottle or two of expensive red wine under her arm. Her heels clicked as she glided across the street. The party was already in full swing with people arrive as she cross the front lawn to the door. The sign on the door was very clear "Come right in but don't ring the door bell we won't be able to hear you because of the loud music".

Susan though it was very considerate and opened the door to go inside. She gasped, it was like walking into another world. The decorations were amazing and for some reason it was an unspoken thing that it was a Grecian theme party. Susan was just glad her outfit was on point. She spotted Tom not to far from the pool bar talking to one of his coworkers.

Tom stopped talking mid-sentence and ogled Susan. He smiled a bright boyish smile leaving his coworker to greet Susan.

"Susan you look amazing. Like a real goddess." he said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Susan handed him the wine which he thanked her for. They walk to the kitchen so he could put them on ice.

"You know what's funny about your out fit is that is matches perfectly with Trina's. I dear say my goddess that I shall be the envy of the party with you two ditties on my arm." he commented.

Susan blushed at the praise. She knew she look nicer than normal but was it really that good? Tom made her a Cosmo and excused himself to redirect a particularly handsy couple to the playroom. One thing the Decker's loathed was people trying to do it in their living room. The pool are was fine when it was a packed house like tonight but the kitchen(no exceptions because that were found was prepared and eaten), master bathroom, and master bedroom were off limits unless you were invited by the Decker's themselves. Several men had come up to talk to her but their wives were against swinging with her. Susan wasn't hurt by it, after all she was here for the women.

Before Susan knew it a nice girl who was maybe a few years older than her daughter engaged her in light conversation. She was sweet and very pretty with light brown hair and blue eye. Her name was Amanda and she was very straight forward about what she wanted. After talking for ten minutes Susan found herself in the hall that lead to the bedrooms making out with Amanda. She was no Trina but she was available and made Susan feel sexy.

Trina glided around the party in a light blue Grecian gown her hair curly with white and blue flowers creating a half crown on her head. Her make-up was done in such a way that is made people go from her brown eyes to her plump peach lips. Her dress help her cover her growing baby bump. Tom and her were still working out the details of what they wanted to do concerning the baby. They were good friends though and this party was a way to celebrate their freedom from marriage and the new chapter of their lives.

Trina had followed the vision that was Susan after she finished checking the her bathroom and bedroom for wayward couples. She had seen men approach her only to have their wives intimidated by Susan's beauty. Trina shook her head in amusement. Most of those couples were seasoned swingers and shouldn't feel jealous but her Susan had made it happen. She felt bad for avoiding Susan since that kiss but she needed time to sort her feelings.

When she'd met and married Tom it was like marring a close friend but with Susan, Trina knew it was an almost dark consuming obsessive love. From the very first day she saw Susan on the stoop kissing her husband she knew she had to have her. After she had a taste she could only crave more and the break from the swinger lifestyle only slightly dampened it. Now that she was free with a very pervy blessing(she rolled her eyes at the memory) from Tom she wanted to claim her women.

She found Tom making out with the blonde flight attendant Tammy. She wasn't jealous anymore and found it cute now that there wasn't any feeling other then friendship between her and Tom. They were pretty laid back people. Trina would even say that were modern hippies in a way. Clearing her throat to announce her presences she waited for Tom to unlatch himself from Tammy's mouth.

"Hey Trina." he greeted.

"Tom have you seen Susan." she asked.

Tom shook his head in a negative gesture.

"Oh yes the pretty red head I saw her making out with the new baby flight attendant Amanda." Tammy joined the conversation her southern twang lacing her words.

"She looked happier than a flower when it rains last I saw of them." she said pointing to the hallway that lead to the guest bedrooms.

Trina thanked Tammy and Tom wished her good luck wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Trina laughed, knowing the man the way she did he probably thought she was going to get involved in a lesbian three way. A few months ago maybe Tom would have been right. But hormonal pregnant Trina only wanted her women all to herself. As she dodged through people to get to the hallway she started to form a plan in her head to get Susan alone.

The brunette located the women not to far from the master bedroom door. It made sense in a way that they'd be there. It was one of the few spots in the house that was private enough and not crowded with other bodies. Trina could guest the maids would be doing over time come morning with the guestrooms that were located in the same hall as the master bedroom. Susan was very open-minded but she like her privacy at the same time so it fit.

Trina took a moment to take in Susan's appearance up close. She was beautiful and about to be all hers. Amanda she noted was young(thankful not to young otherwise the cops would be crashing the party) and brunette. She had her arms around Susan neck as the kissed. Susan was taller than Amanda and it was more obvious with the added height of Susan's heels.

"Mind if I join you?" she purred.

Susan broke the kiss and looked at Trina. Taking in her appearance she had to agree with Tom they did match and either she was oxygen deprive from making out with Amanda or Trina was really glowing. Amanda blushed as she took in Trina's vulture like expression. Apparently she and Susan were the hostess's of the house prey. Nodded their heads in unison Trina caressed Amanda's arm as she grabbed the back of Susan's head bringing her in for a kiss.

It was possessive and rough with teeth and biting. By the time they ended the kiss poor Amanda was feeling like a third wheel and was super turned on. Susan's red clashed perfectly with Trina's brunette and Amanda could rub a few out for the next half a year from the kiss alone. Trina kissed her softly as way of an apology.

"Darling I hope you don't mind but I am going to have to take Susan here off your hands." Trina said after they stopped kissing.

Amada shook her head dumbly her brain having short circuited. Not only had she just seen the hottest girl on girl kiss ever she just got smooch by the Trina Decker her flight attendant friends were going to eat their hurts out. Amanda excused herself and went in search of someone to relive the throbbing in her core leaving Trina and Susan behind.

Trina turned back to Susan her grin catty all pearly white teeth and seduction.

"Let's take this to my room." she says grabbing Susan's hand and leading her to familiar ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the force...wait... damn I don't own that either.
> 
> Warning GP sort of lesbian action in this chapter as well as some mention or scenes of hetero sexy times.
> 
> You have been warned.

The party had reach a high point drugs that didn't go any harder than E and weed were passed around and the music was loud and seductive. The living room was all but deserted with people having paired off into their little corners to have some great judgment free sex. Tom and Tammy had made a make shift bed near the pool area. If Tom wasn't busy taking Tammy's bikini top off, he might have had a laugh at how packed the pool was to the empty living room.

Since the pool was off the living room one who came to the party late would assume everyone was crowded at the would have love to take Tammy in the bed but he was letting Trina have the room to herself. He planned on getting Tammy nice and wet and then taking her down to the playroom. He was just thankful he let Trina talk him into making the whole basement a playroom/play dungeon rather than a small part of it. Tracing her fingers over hardened bubble gum pink nipples he kissed Tammy hard.

The splash of the pool water and other people going at it danced around in the background. He was showing off her multitasking skills by playing with Tammy breasts with his right hand and fingering another woman with his other. Amanda had joined some twin brother in the pool super happy to be a part of that human sandwich. Tom hummed against Tammy breast as she came from nipple stimulation. The night was young and this was only the first place Tom would be ravishing Tammy.

Trina locked the door behind Susan after the entered the room. The glow was soft and the light was provided by several candles. The bed was made up of comfy covers that Trina didn't mind getting dirty. Susan sat on the edge of the bed waiting. Trina turned from the door to look at her.

"You look really beautiful this evening" she said breaking the ice.

Susan beamed.

"So do you." she replied.

Taking a seat next to Susan on the bed Trina grabs her hand.

"Before we do anything I need to clear the air and apologize to you. I didn't mean to avoid you I just... well I really like you and I didn't want to mess that up." she says.

Susan looked at Trina her eyes hooded in lust still.

"Trina why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have turned you away. I don't think I could ever turn you away." she replies.

"You have an energy that drawn me to you since day one and while Tom is handsome you were the tie breaker for me and Bruce." she says caress Trina's cheek.

Trina smiles kissing the wrist of the hand caressing her cheek.

"Do you want to talk more or shall I surprise Trina Decker?" Susan asks.

"No we can talk in the morning and I highly doubt you can surprise me. I am a former swinger after all." Trina challenges kissing Susan lightly.

Unlike the first time with four bodies they had the luxury of taking their time and getting to explore each other. Pushing Trina back on the bed Susan kicked of her shoes and took of Trina's. She smiled at Trina as she leans in to kiss her again. Susan would never get tired of kissing Trina's plump full lips. They both moaned as the kiss deepened and Susan hands caressed Trina's silk dress clad body. Trina was willing to let Susan take charge but her hands weren't idle either. Susan had hiked up Trina's dress so it was around her midriff caressing her smooth legs.

Trina squirmed the tickling caress a strangely pleasant cross between making her want to laugh and making her wetter. She wanted to explore Susan for hours upon hours but at this moment after so many months she just needed Susan hot, sweaty, and primal. Trina surprised the redhead by flipping them over and removing her dress over her head the rest of the way. Looking down at Susan surprised face through hooded eyes she smirked impishly.

"As much as I would love to explore your body and be ravished by you in return I am impatient and I want you naked now." she said her pupils wide with anticipation and lust.

Susan like to think she was a pragmatic woman but at the moment with a half-naked Trina on her straddling her stomach she damned being pragmatic to hell. The old take it easy and safe Susan wasn't allowed here tonight and the red headed wasn't one to disappoint. She had wanted to drag this out taker time but her Trina had made a demand and who was she to deny her. Shifting so she could remove her dress without throwing Trina off her lap Susan with Trina's very helpful hands slipped off her dress where it joined Trina's on the floor.

Susan kissed Trina one hand cupping her face and the other getting a firm grip on her hair. Trina moaned as Susan yanked her head back softly so she could nip, lick and kiss her neck. Trina hands run through Susan long hair as she kissed down her neck to her bra.

"This is coming off." Susan stated tugging off Trina's bra.

Trina wasn't about to complain and for every piece of underwear that left her body she removed the same amount from Susan. It was a lovely little game till Trina was naked as the day she was born and Susan had on her panties. The red head seemed nervous and jittery and every time Trina got close to the panties Susan would distract her with a breath stealing kiss or a teasing caress on her upper thigh. Susan was grateful Trina had sat her whole weight on her lap because she didn't think every with the help of her special panties that she could hide the bulge there.

Trina moved Susan farther on the bed so that they were in the middle laying on their sides facing each other.

"Susan what wrong? Do you not want to do this? Did I misread the signals?" Trina asks her gut churning.

Susan looked at her intensely.

"Wha...No I want you badly. I mean you have no idea how bad I want you. It's just that I'm scared you'll think I'm not normal or something along those lines." Susan replied.

Trina looked confused.

"Is it because its shaped weird or something down there because I love you no matter what it looks like." Trina said.

Susan took a deep breath Trina had no idea how on point and off base she really was. Well the red head though to herself as they saying goes 'in for penny in for a pound'. She wanted Trina and she was wanted in return they were mostly naked and not too far from the main event. Susan was not going to be her own worst enemy about this. Taking Trina's hand, she brought it down to her pantie top resting it there in a gesture that showed it was up to Trina to decided what she wanted to do.

Trina kissed Susan softly and slipped her hand inside the underwear. The brunette gasped in surprised bewilderment at the hard firm soft flesh that greeted her hand.

Susan bite her lip nervously looking everywhere but Trina. Trina was familiar with the stories of people like Susan, how rare they were and how lucky some people were to find partner in them.

"I may have spoken to soon earlier about you surprising me." Trina comments giving Susan a firm squeeze with her hand.

Susan moans bringing her eyes back to Trina. The women eyes dance with amusement and understanding.

"I think you may spoil me more than Tom ever could Susan." Trina said wickedly stroking Susan and using her other hand to help remove the panties for good.

Susan inhales sharply even her own hands hadn't felt this good. She barley register's Trina's words as she spoke to happy to feel and have Trina's hands on her.

"Oh?" Susan manages to breath out.

Trina beams at her smugly as she moves down the bed so she mouth to tip with Susan.

"Oh yes, she says her breath making the very real cock twitch, now I have the best of both worlds. Plus, you know how much I love having options." Trina replies kissed the tip before taking in in her mouth.

"Shit!"

Trina blinked in amusement looking at Susan with hooded eyes and hollowed cheeks. This was the first time the brunette had heard the red head curse. Frankly Trina didn't know she had it in her. Granted she also didn't know about the delightful appendage she was sporting so Trina was willing to keep being surprised. With a wet 'POP' Trina kissed her way up from the base of the shaft to the top licking and nipping her way up and back to Susan's mouth.

Susan was close to the edge and Trina was being a tease. That wasn't working for her so the red head decided to take matters into her own hands. Slipping her hand between then while the other went to hold Trina's wrists she caressed Trina's moist upper thighs. Susan almost came at the feeling alone. She was better than that though. Slipping two fingers in between her wet lips she caressed the outside of her entrance and lightly touched her clit.

Trina squirmed and moaned trying to get friction from moving more but that was proving difficult because Susan had her in an awkward position. Susan caresses turned into firm strokes as she flicks Trina's clit making Trina jerk her hips forward in a humping motion.

"Susan please." Trina whined.

Susan hummed taking pity on Trina by flipping the over and thrusting two finger inside of her at a steady rhythm. Trina gripped the sheet tightly the feeling of Susan's finger drawing her closer to the edge.

"Faster..."

Susan picked up her speed adding a third finger.

Trina closed her eyes tight the sensation building in the pit of her stomach warming it way though her body down to her toes.

"Oh!" she gasped out to Susan.

It was the only warning she got as Trina's slick wall clenched tight around her fingers spasming as her orgasm washed over her. Susan slow her thrust down as Trina rode her orgasm down before picking up speed again and leaning down to flick her clit with her tough.

"Oh God!" Trina exclaimed still sensitive from her first orgasm.

Susan was relentless and determined to have Trina come at least once more before she entered her. It didn't take but five firm, fast thrusts and a few lick to her clit and Trina was cumming again.

"Susan oh Susan." the brunette breathed out.

Susan held Trina as she came down from her aftershock her face blissful and calm. Trina kissed her moaning at the taste of herself on Susan.

"Now it my turn." she says positioning herself over Susan cock.

Susan pretty sure she forgets to breath as Trina lowers herself inch by inch until all Susan brain can process is warm, tight, and wet. Blue eyes meet brown as Trina rocked her hips in a back forth motion to scared to break the sensations of fullness she was feeling to ride Susan up and down. Susan eyes fluttered almost closed as she took in Trina with mussed hair, swollen kissed lips, amazing breast with hard nipples, and a sheen of sweat on her skin grinding on Susan like her life depended on it.

Susan groped Trina's breast flicking her thumbs over her nipples. She was close her balls were beginning to tighten she just need the extra friction that Trina wasn't giving her. Flipping them over and throwing one of Trina's legs over her shoulder Susan pulls out half way and thrust back in. Trina wall tighten and she circles her arms around Susan's neck. Her breathing is uneven and heavy in Susan ear. Shifting once again Susan moves so that her back it against a few pillows and the headboard while Trina is in her lap meeting her thrust for thrust.

"I'm..." Susan tries to warn Trina.

Trina was too busy having her third orgasm that evening to care that the tightening of her walls sent Susan over the edge as she thrust up roughly one last time empting herself inside Trina. The brunette slumps against Susan as they bask in the afterglow.

"That was amazing." Susan breathes.

Trina hums' her agreement too tired to move and decides to make Susan her human pillow yawning and falling asleep. Susan smiles and moves them so she can pull the cover over them.

The following weeks had the women getting to know each other better with doctor appointments for Trina in-between them. Tom was keeping the house and Trina spent more time over Susan place which was quickly becoming her place as well. The baby was healthy and developing on track and would grace the world in seven months. Trina and Tom would deal with sharing custody after the baby was born. Susan's "Mommy and Me" gripped the attention of some investors and the idea was moving forward fast.

The era of a new century was right around the corner and Trina looked out at the private beach of their house in Miami. The brunette rubbed her stomach as her little girl moved around inside. She'd just found out the sex early that week and would be telling Susan when she came home from work. Tom was over the moon about being a dad the excitement felt even through several miles and time zones separated them.

Trina was content with her life. Being with Susan and having this baby who would have a big sister and brother and three parents to love it warmed her heart. She was glad she had the support from Susan to start her own company that specialized in throwing some pretty great get together's, gathers, reunions, and parties.

She and Susan were far from perfect and fought on occasion about things but they did truly love each other and they make up sex was amazing.

At the end of the day Trina was glad she was the type of person to go about getting what she wanted. She had everything her Susan, the baby, and a drama free understanding with Tom and co-parenting. That was all the former flight attendant could ask for.


End file.
